San Valentín con sabor a chocolate
by Michaelisa
Summary: Una historia especial escrita para un día especial, aunque todos los del año tendrían que ser así n.n


Se ajustó el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero a la vez que con la otra mano subía la cremallera hasta arriba, lanzando insultos al frío con todas sus fuerzas. Su relación con el mes de febrero era de amor-odio... con más odio que amor. Pensó en los pros del mes, el primero que se le vino a la cabeza: era el más corto del año (¿desde cuándo a él le había importado la fecha? Los demonios, ángeles, leviatanes, vampiros... bueno, todas esas cosas, no descansaban ni un día). Más pros... más... no había, no le encontraba absolutamente nada a ese mes. Los contras eran mucho más fáciles de buscar, era un mes frio y húmedo, y con tanto viento que su nena se llenaba de tierra justo para que luego lloviese y se manchase de barro. Tenía que limpiar el Impala cada semana por culpa de eso y un día se iba a pillar un buen resfriado por las heladas que suele caer en esos momentos. La nieve era otro asunto, porque se te calaba de agua la ropa y sentías un frío mojado metiéndose en los huesos, ¿había más motivo para odiar ese mes?

La respuesta: Sí. Lo peor de todo no era en sí el mes (que ya tenía muchas cosas negativas), si no una fecha que se estaba acercando, 14 de Febrero. La gente enamorada iba feliz por la calle tomadas de la mano como si el frío no existiera, pegados tanto que a veces costaba distinguir quién era quién y demostrando tanto cariño en público que a veces le jodía bastante. De estos, los más jóvenes se regalaban peluches y les ponían un nombre como si fuera el primer hijo... y cuándo no salen bien, ¿quién se queda con la custodia?

Había dejado a Sam en la comisaría de policía buscando datos en los archivos generales de unos asesinatos que se cometían cada año en Febrero, mismo ___modus operandi _en todos ellos y ambiente sobrenatural. No coincidía con la fecha de San Valentín precisamente así que descartaron la idea de que fuese un espíritu vengativo de amor o algo así, idioteces de ese tipo.

Mientras caminaba un olor dulce llegó a sus sentidos e hizo que cerrase los ojos casi de gusto. Su pasión eran las hamburguesas bien hechas con todo al completo, pero también tenía cierto gusto por los dulces de chocolate. Giró un poco la cabeza hacia su izquierda y levantó la mirada viendo el título de la tienda: ___La casa de chocolate._Tenía mucho tiempo hasta que Sam terminase y por curiosidad, entró a la tienda mientras sonaba una pequeña campana que avisaba de que la puerta había sido abierta. Se acercó y pudo ver como en un cartel ponía que la dueña regresaba en media hora. La decoración estaba repleta de madera de tonos marrones y había un montón de escaparates recubiertos de cristal con cosas que a Dean le parecieron asombrosas. Había objetos hechos de chocolate con una precisión y un detallismo espectacular, encima todos estaban pintados con azúcar derretido de color. Vasos, cubiertos, anillos de boda, cajas que parecían de madera...¡Dios santo, hasta aceitunas verdes y negras en un plato, todo de chocolate!

Se inclinó un poco para observar que en un estante bastante bajo había una figura de chocolate de un coche. Se fijó en los faros y al momento vio un reflejo a sus espaldas de unos ojos azules que le hicieron saltar, golpeándose un poco con la frente el cristal del susto que se dio y el bote involuntario, por suerte el cristal era grueso. Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, mientras dejaba apoyada las manos en el escaparate.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Castiel ladeando la cabeza confuso al ver a Dean golpearse de esa forma-

- Que aun me preguntes eso a estas alturas y no sepas el motivo me hace pensar que los ángeles no sois tan inteligentes -gruñó levantándose de esa postura tan indecorosa, mientras se frotaba la frente con la mano- Paso de regañarte, no tienes remedio -vio como el ángel se ponía a su lado mirando las figuras-

- ¿Son de chocolate?

- Sí, ¿están muy bien hechas, verdad? -señaló la figura del coche- Esa es genial.

- Teniendo forma de coche te gusta, Dean -se agachó un poco para verla al estar muy abajo-

- Para gusto los colores, Cas, y ese es el mío, mi nena, las hamburguesas y ahora el chocolate -empezó a pasear por toda la tienda mirando las figuras seguido del ángel-

- Algunos humanos comen esto de forma casi adictiva, y casi todo el que pasa ahora mismo por la calle está buscando bombones, ¿porqué es? -preguntó mirando una reproducción de una cobra de chocolate-

- Porque se acerca una de las fechas más cursis del año, e inútil, la verdad, ahí lo dice -señaló hacia un cartel que había sin observarlo siquiera, embobado mirando una hamburguesa de chocolate, y se lamió los labios-

___Si tiene una persona con la que comparta un vínculo especial y quiere pasar toda su vida con ella...  
¡Regale chocolate por San Valentín y conquiste a esa persona!  
¡Feliz Día de los Enamorados!_

- ¿San Valentín? -leyó todo el cartel fijándose en la decoración de chocolate, corazones, y el mensaje- ¿Dean? -insistió el ángel al ver que la mente de éste estaba lejos de ahí, perdida en hamburguesas de chocolate-

- Ah... -volvió a poner su atención en él- San Valentín, el día de los enamorados y todas esas mierdas, supuestamente el día más especial para los enamorados de todo el año donde se regalan rosas rojas y chocolate, muchos aprovechan para declararse a quien quiere, una bobada.

- ¿Alguna vez te han regalado chocolate por San Valentín? -se acercó a las cajas de bombones en forma de corazón, leyendo los mensajes de amor que habían grabados en ellos-

- En el instituto quizás, se hacía una recogida de chocolates y rosas en una bolsa, se les ponía el nombre de la persona que lo iba a recibir y se mandaba de forma anónima -sonrió pícaramente mientras se acordaba-. Llegué a tener once cajas de chocolate ese día, los chicos se morían de envidia, pero es lo que tiene parecer el chico malo y tener una buena chupa de cuero, las atrae a todas Cas, y si las tratas algo duro aun más -se puso al lado del ángel mirando los bombones- Yo nunca mandé ninguna, tampoco tenía demasiado tiempo y para qué buscarse a nadie, si no íbamos a durar mucho ahí -se encogió de hombros apoyándose en el mostrador- ¿Allí en el cielo no se hace nada así? Cupido es el dios que se encarga de todo este alboroto y seguro que ha divulgado esas cosas por allí arriba, ¿nunca te han regalado bombones o algo así ahí arriba?

- ¿Porqué me iban a tener que regalar algo? -frunció un poco el ceño confuso-

- No sé, a veces tu actitud de ángel defensor de la libertad es muy similar a la de un chico rebelde, por ejemplo como yo lo era -se señaló mirándole- Y sueles pasar de todos los ángeles, eso las vuelve locas y aunque digas que no sentis cosas, estoy seguro que a veces la admiración es un sentimiento cercano a ello.

- ¿Pero, no se regalaban las cosas si estabas enamorado?

- Sí, pero en vuestro caso como eso no existe, la admiración es lo más cercano.

- Nadie me ha admirado y querido nunca, Dean, es normal que no reciba nada -dijo girando su cabeza, mirando directamente los ojos verdes de Dean-

Justo en ese momento se oyó la campana colocada en la puerta de la tienda, y cuando se giró un segundo para ver entrar a la dueña, vio que estaba sólo. Escuchó las disculpas de la mujer y le dijo que no ocurría nada, que de todas formas sólo había entrado a mirar. Salió de la tienda con más frío de lo normal, lo sintió en su pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Es estupendo pasar San Valentín cazando un hombre lobo con ganas de joder sin motivo, ¿verdad? -bromeó Dean mientras conducía hacia el motel-

- Y que lo digas, feliz día de los enamorados Dean -ironizó mientras se vendaba el brazo y colocaba una adhesión para que se sujetase-

Tomó el primer desvío y llegó al motel a la vez que notaba una vibración en su bolsillo. Aparcó y bajándose sacó su teléfono móvil viendo que tenía un mensaje. Era del ángel, se extrañó porque no sabía siquiera que Castiel supiese escribirlos. Ponía que fuese detrás del motel sólo, tenían que hablar de un asunto importante sin Sam. Eso hizo que se preocupase y le dio a su hermano las llaves para que entrase a la habitación mientras decía que iba a por comida, como excusa. Cruzó todo el hotel por un lateral y llegó a la zona trasera de los aparcamientos que estaba completamente vacía, menos por algo que pudo ver en el centro. Se acercó mirando hacia todos los lados, buscando al ángel.

- ¿Cas? -preguntó en voz alta llegando hasta ese enorme bulto, cubierto de una tela-

Vio como había un papel sobre éste y se acercó tomándolo, un escueto '___Tira de la tela_' era el único mensaje que había. La dejó a un lado mientras miraba fijamente la tela, dudando de si hacerlo o no. Al final la curiosidad le ganó y tomó una esquina, tirando de ella a un lado. Se deslizó lentamente y pudo ver como la mitad de lo que parecía un Impala quedaba destapada. Frunciendo el ceño de extrañeza tiró más hasta dejarlo descubierto, por un momento dudó de si ése era su coche porque incluso la matrícula coincidía. Tocó un poco el capó con un dedo y notó un olor muy dulce. Acercó su nariz y olió el intenso aroma del chocolate que invadió sus sentidos de nuevo. Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y se giró rápidamente notando como una mano se posaba en su pecho y lo hacía recostarse sobre el capó del coche de chocolate que se sentía grueso y duro en su espalda. Levantó la mirada y entre la poca luz que daba el motel de lejos, pudo ver los ojos azul intenso de Castiel.

- ¿Cas, qué haces? -estaba algo confuso, y no obtuvo respuesta-

Recorrió con la mirada el brazo del ángel, que lo seguía teniendo apoyado en su torso fuertemente. Abrió los ojos asombrado al ver que llevaba puesto unos vaqueros algo rotos y una camisa azul oscuro, pero lo más impactante era la chupa de cuero abierta. Castiel al ver el impacto de Dean, sonrió descaradamente y eso lo puso más nervioso.

- ¿De qué te has vestido? -susurró aun atónito-

- Las preguntas las hago yo, Dean, así que cállate -se recostó un poco sobre él sin tocarlo, con la mano aun en su pecho, apoyándose con el otro brazo en el coche-. No abrirás tus labios para nada, sólo me vas a escuchar, porque ahora mando yo, ¿entendido? -pasó uno de sus dedos por los labios del cazador, que no sabía que decir- Sé que a ti ésto te vuelve loco, así que quiero que me respondas a algo -se acercó rozando su torso, haciéndolo estremecerse- Dime que te traigo loco desde hace mucho tiempo, que me adoras tanto que si te pidiera lo más imposible del mundo lo buscarías y me lo darías sin pensar, tan colado por mí como yo por ti, Dean, ¿a que sí? -susurró sin dejar de tener esa sonrisa descarada en su rostro-

- Cas...

- No te pedí que dijeras mi nombre, te estoy pidiendo que me respondas, ¿sí o no? -insistió deslizando la mano de su torso por el estómago de Dean, hasta tomarlo por las caderas posesivamente- Contéstame -le exigió acercando sus labios hasta casi rozarse-

- Sí... -suspiró mientras respondía sintiendo como todo el peso del ángel sobre él le abrumaba tanto que lo dejaba sin razón y pensamiento-

Castiel sonrió más ampliamente y alargó su mano partiendo un trozo del retrovisor de chocolate llevándolo hasta los labios de Dean. Metió el trozo en la boca del Winchester, dejándolo derretirse. Se relamió los labios acercándose a él y notó la agitación del cazador recorrer todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sonreír más aun, como una fiera observando su presa. Sacó la lengua y recorrió la comisura de sus labios sintiendo el calor de la excitación, deleitándose mientras poco a poco veía que Dean abría su boca invitándolo a probar el sabor del chocolate en ella. No se lo pensó dos veces y sumergió su boca lentamente notando los dos sabores más deliciosos del mundo en un mismo lugar, el sabor de Dean sin duda era el que más. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y lo imitó mientras echaba su cuerpo completamente sobre el de él. Ambos sintieron el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos y el cazador no pudo evitar suspirar acalorado. Alargó su brazo acariciándole la nuca y el pelo, demasiado dominado como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera dejarse hacer por ángel.

Sintió el frío de repente y vio como el ángel se había incorporado dejándolo a él aun tendido sobre el coche. Suspiró recuperando las conexiones de su cerebro poco a poco, que se habían desenchufado con toda la situación que acababa de vivir. Se incorporó un poco observando a Castiel, ya estaba algo más serio pero aun seguía sonriente, mirando hacia otro lado, como si pasase de la situación y estuviese totalmente bien y no excitado como lo estaba él. Se incorporó mientras se lamía los labios y se acercaba al ángel.

- Así que actuando de tipo duro y malo y ahora pasando de mí, ¿eh? -pasó una mano por sus caderas y lo atrajo hacia él, haciendo que le mirase- Has aprendido demasiado bien, ¿alguna serie? -preguntó apoyando su frente contra él-

- Viendo tu actitud es fácil imitarte, Dean -dijo sin poder despegar su mirada de los labios del cazador, notando como los relamía para tentarlo-

- Me siento orgulloso entonces, porque ahora tengo un Impala de chocolate y un ángel al que voy a tener que castigar por tenerme de pasivo -sonrió ahora él descaradamente- Y yo no tengo mucho, pero al menos -metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón sacando una pequeña caja con bombones de chocolate en el centro-

- ¿Es para mí? -bajó la mirada para observar la caja, sin despegar la frente de él-

- Sí, para que nunca más vuelvas a repetir que nadie te admira y te quiere, porque si no voy a tener que darte una paliza la próxima vez -su voz sonó cálida mientras tenía los ojos brillantes, observándole-

Castiel sonrió esta vez sinceramente y no interpretando ningún papel, tomando entre sus dedos la caja de Dean, mientras sentía los dedos de éste tomándole de la barbilla. Quizás la caja no era la más grande del mundo, pero eso, se lo compensó horas más tarde cuando la mitad del Impala de chocolate había desaparecido. ¿La razón? Un cazador con ganas de derretirlo sobre el cuerpo del ángel y luego comérselo sobre él. Dean pensó que si todos los San Valentín iban a ser así, Febrero iba a ser su mes favorito de todos.


End file.
